prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Show-Down 2018
Super Show-Down 2018 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on October 6, 2018, at the Melbourne Cricket Ground in Melbourne, Australia. Storylines The card comprised matches resulting from scripted storylines, with results predetermined by WWE on the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live. On June 16, 2018, Vince McMahon announced via Twitter that The Undertaker would compete against Triple H. This will be The Undertaker and Triple H's first match against each other since WrestleMania XXVIII where The Undertaker defeated Triple H in a Hell in a Cell match with Shawn Michaels as special guest referee to improve his WrestleMania streak to 20–0. This would also be their final ever matchup. On August 10, a match between John Cena and Kevin Owens was scheduled for Super Show-Down. However, on August 21, the match was changed to a tag team match with Cena and Bobby Lashley facing Owens and Elias. At SummerSlam, The Miz defeated Daniel Bryan thanks to Miz's wife Maryse giving him a pair of brass knuckles that the referee did not see. On the following SmackDown, Miz and Maryse mocked Bryan's retirement speech from two years earlier. Bryan and his wife Brie Bella came out and confronted them. Bryan called Miz a coward for having to cheat to win and said that SmackDown General Manager Paige approved of a mixed tag team match between Bryan and Brie and Miz and Maryse at Hell in a Cell. On August 21, a match between Bryan and The Miz was also scheduled where the winner receives a shot at the WWE Championship at a future date was scheduled for Super Show-Down. Also on August 21, The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins) would reunite to prevent Braun Strowman from cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase on Roman Reigns. This led to a match on the August 27 episode of Raw which put Reigns and Strowman in tag team action against Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre. During the match, Reigns would tag in Strowman, however; Strowman would turn heel for the second time in his career by joining forces with Ziggler and McIntyre as they attacked Reigns. Following the assault on Reigns, the trio would also take out Reign's brothers-in-arms, Ambrose and Rollins. This led to the announcement that The Shield would take on Strowman, Ziggler and McIntyre at WWE Super Show-Down in a six-man tag team contest. Following the return of Trish Stratus on the August 27 episode of Raw, Stratus, along with Ronda Rousey would accompany Natalya in her match against Alicia Fox. After the contest, the duo were congratulated by The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella and Brie Bella) whom announced that they would be returning to action against The Riott Squad on the September 3 edition of Raw. It was later announced that The Bella Twins would team with Rousey at the WWE Super Show-Down event in Melbourne to take on the Riott Squad in a six-woman tag team match. At SummerSlam, during the WWE Championship match between Samoa Joe and defending champion AJ Styles, Joe taunted Styles by disrespecting his wife and daughter, who were in attendance. An irate Styles attacked Joe with a steel chair, resulting in Joe winning by disqualification, but Styles retaining the title. On August 24, a rematch between the two for the title was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. On August 28, a third match between the two was scheduled for the title at Super Show-Down. On August 29, a match between Cedric Alexander and Buddy Murphy for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship was scheduled for Super Show-Down. On the August 7 episode of SmackDown, The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) defeated Cesaro and Sheamus to become number one contenders and would face The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper and Rowan) for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at SummerSlam which The New Day were unsuccessful. On September 4, a tag team match between The New Day and Cesaro and Sheamus for the titles was scheduled for Super Show-Down. On The August 21 episode of SmackDown, Peyton Royce defeated Naomi. The following week, Billie Kay defeated Naomi. On the September 4 episode of SmackDown, Naomi defeated Royce. After the match, The IIconics attack Naomi until the returning Asuka made the save. On September 4, a tag team match between The IIconics and Asuka and Naomi was scheduled for Super Show-Down. At SummerSlam, Charlotte Flair defeated Becky Lynch and Carmella in a triple threat match to capture the SmackDown Women's Championship. After the match, Lynch attacked Flair. The following weeks, Lynch and Flair confronted and attacked each other. A match between Lynch and Flair for the title was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. On September 5, another match between the two was scheduled for the title at Super Show-Down. Event Preliminary matches The actual pay-per-view opened with The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods) (with Big E) defending the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship against Cesaro and Sheamus. In the end, Kingston and Woods performed a Backstabber Double Stomp on Cesaro to retain the title. Next, Becky Lynch defended the WWE SmackDown Women's' Championship against Charlotte Flair. In the end, as Flair applied the Figure Eight on Lynch, Lynch attacked Flair with the title, thus Lynch retained the title by disqualification. After the match, Lynch attacked Flair. After that, John Cena and Bobby Lashley faced Kevin Owens and Elias. During the match, Elias and Owens dominated Lashley. Halfway through, Cena was eventually tagged in, performed a Five Knuckle Shuffle, Attitude Adjustmemt and a lightning fist on Elias to win the match. After the match, Cena cut a promo where he thanked the crowd in attendance. In the fourth match, The IIconics (Peyton Royce and Billie Kay) fought Asuka and Naomi. In the end, Royce attacked Naomi and Kay pinned her to win the match. Next, AJ Styles defended the WWE Championship against Samoa Joe in a No-Countout No-Disqualification match. Styles and Joe fought on the entrance ramp. The match eventually began when both combatants entered the ring. Styles performed a moonsault with a reversed DDT on Joe for a nearfall. Joe performed a clothesline on Styles for a nearfall. Joe attempted to attack Styles with a chair only for Styles to attack Joe with a dropkick. Styles attacked Joe with a chair. Styles attempted a home run, however Joe performed a Uranage on Styles on the chair for a nearfall. Joe attempted an inverted DDT through a table on Styles, however Styles countered and put Joe through the table instead. Joe applied the Coquina Clutch on Styles, however Styles escaped. Styles performed a 450 Splash on Joe's knee. Styles performed a Phenomenal Forearm on Joe off the barricade. Styles attempted a second Phenomenal Forearm on Joe only for Joe to counter in the Coquina Clutch. In the end, Styles forced Joe to tap out to the Calf Crusher, thus Styles retained the title. In the sixth match, The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan) faced The Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie Bella) and Ronda Rousey. In the end, Rousey applied a double armbar to both Morgan and Logan, which caused both to submit to win the match. After that, Cedric Alexander defended the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Buddy Murphy. Murphy went on the attack early and tried to finish the match early. Later, Alexander performed a Michinoku Driver and the Lumbar Check for a near fall. In the climax, Murphy performed the Murphy's Law on Alexander to win the title. Next, The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) fought Braun Strowman, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre. The Shield tried to put Strowman through the announce table with a Triple Powerbomb, however they were intercepted by Ziggler and McIntyre. In the end, as Reigns attempted to perform a Superman Punch on McIntyre, Reigns ended up accidentally hitting Ambrose. The Shield tried for the Triple Powerbomb on McIntyre, however Strowman tackled them.In the climax, Ambrose performed Dirty Deeds on Ziggler to win the match. In the penultimate match, The Miz fought Daniel Bryan where the winner would become the #1 contender for the WWE Championship. Miz performed a Running Knee on Bryan for a near-fall. As The Miz tried for the Skull Crushing Finale, Bryan reversed it into a small package to win the match. Main event In the main event, The Undertaker (accompanied by Kane) was defeated by Triple H (accompanied by Shawn Michaels) in a no disqualification match, following a sledgehammer shot, a superkick from Micheals, and a pedigree. The event ended with the Brothers of Destruction giving cheap shots after a show of respect from D-Generation X. Match Preview Results ; ; *The New Day (Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Big E) © defeated Cesaro and Sheamus to retain the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (9:38) *Charlotte Flair defeated Becky Lynch © by diqualification in a WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Match (10:50) *John Cena & Bobby Lashley defeated Kevin Owens & Elias (10:05) *The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) defeated Asuka & Naomi (5:45) *AJ Styles © defeated Samoa Joe by submission in a No Countout, No Disqualification Match to retain the WWE Championship (23:45) *Ronda Rousey and The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) in a Six-woman tag team match (10:05) *Buddy Murphy defeated Cedric Alexander © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (10:35) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Braun Strowman, Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre in a Six-man tag team match (19:40) *Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz in a #1 contender for the WWE Championship (2:25) *Triple H (w/ Shawn Michaels) defeated The Undertaker (w/ Kane) in a No Disqualification match (27:35) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery DVD release * Super Show-Down 2018 on DVD External links * Super Show-Down 2018 Official website * Super Show-Down 2018 on WWE Network * Super Show-Down 2018 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Super Show-Down 2018 Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:Super Show-Down